This invention relates to a tailgate picnic device. More particularly the invention relates to such a device which accommodates the storage and presentation of both hot and cold foods.
Tailgate picnic gatherings have increased in popularity at the sporting events such as football games. Additionally, hot and cold foods are often provided at family picnics, beach activities, parties and festivals. Typically it has been necessary to utilize a plurality of containers for hot and cold foods so that food can be stored and presented safely at the desired temperature. Due to the need for such multiple containers a need has still existed for a simple unitary device for use at such gatherings.